Tablet-style computers have become more popular as the related technologies of touch-screens, flat panel monitors, and low-profile computing hardware have advanced. Currently, several manufacturers offer various tablet-computing devices with broad capabilities, including, for example, displaying movies, running computer games, and playing audio files.
Despite the advances in computing power and display capabilities of such devices, there are still limitations in the ability to produce high-quality sound in the limited dimensions of these ever-thinner devices. In general, the small form factor design of consumer electronics tablets limits them to poor audio due to the nature of acoustic physics. Accordingly, there exist ongoing needs to provide improved audio devices for use with computing devices, such as tablet computers. In addition, there is an ongoing consumer need for protective cases for portability of their tablet devices.